The invention relates generally to ball couplings and more particularly to a coupling which separates the oscillation surface and the implement coupling surface.
In the past, ball couplings utilized the same surfaces for both oscillation and implement coupling as shown in Geresy (U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,133), Seeley (U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,254), Kirk et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,445), and Peters (U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,366). As tractor size increased and hitch sizes increased, increased implement loads resulted in increased wear which necessitated frequent replacement of either the ball or the socket or both.